One of those Lousy Nights
by IZZY-CHAN13
Summary: MaxBradley AU. Max tries getting used to not having a certain someone around.. Someone else won't leave him be. (Writing originally completed in 2012)


I groan, cup my fingers to support this thing in my fist.

He's not here again… All I want—he won't give to me anymore.

"Quit your moping, you stupid kid. How about we imagine of someone else for a change, spreading herself out— _Quiet!_ "Ain't she a beauty? I'm sure she'd enjoy it."

She was raped. She has no chance of getting close to another man again.

"You're not a man."

I growl, pointing daggers at those blood tainted bits of glass. I want to shatter my mirror image, starting with that smug face. Despite his taunting I continue to pump harder, having my "friend's" bodily image come over me, leaving me to a hot, hot fever. _Bradley, yes! Bradley—more, I want more!_

"You need this, I think." The Other Me snorts a laugh as he tosses that plastic toy—I can't stop my self-induced panting, short of vital supply…

With my luck, the guys were taking too long in getting back from that rave. I don't think they'll be here for another hour. Another, lonely, hour.

"Don't be sad, little boy. I'm here, keeping you company—yes?"

I roll my eyes, despite my current state of affairs, "I don't care for you. Don't think I've forgotten what _you_ did!"

"But I'm all you have, for the time being..." It must have been delirium; something wet swallowed me; He couldn't stop caressing me with that muscle—"Ah!"

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Sudden satisfaction as I felt His hands massage my thighs. He let go of my prick and laughed, "You're too easy—All you need is another bedfellow to entertain you!" The vibrator was nearly finished with me. Gasping for air as I went in his mouth again—

 _Shut up_ —he's laughing in my head— _sha, ah. Ah! Ahh_ —Still sucking on me! My back then arched when—

" _Dammit!_ " I release the lust for Him all over the sheets, "So cute." He's licking His lips, savoring my fluid.

My heart pounds wildly against my ribcage, threatening to burst, and there's a never-ending rush to my cheeks—All of a sudden I feel myself do a 180 and I end up staring at… myself.

Sprawled out on the cotton. Vibrator's still going, and I'm still spurting.

Didn't think I looked _that_ good, cum and all.

"Max, baby."

I should stop browsing through Bobby's stash of _Playboy_ Magazines.

"You miss me?"

Like I told Bradley, and myself… I was going to try and change. It's hard for both of us…

"Hey, Roxanne." My self on the bed reached out and touched this doll's face with my sweaty palms—She switches off the toy and pulls it out of me with a look of disgust before leaning down over my bed self's face, kissing my nose… "Get over me, Roxie."

I watch, overhead, at ourselves having a good time—Arms emerged from behind and wrapped around my naked torso, and that chilling breeze teases my ear, "You like that, don't you?"

As my imaginings got more perverse I gulp down the last of my current dignity—"How about we join them? Three on you is good fun for Me… I know that your friend with benefits would just _love_ to have her around, between you two."

My mind's eye can only catch a glimpse of it—"Remember that girl offered to you a long time ago? At the whore house?"

Brad took her instead. I remember being scared witless when I found out exactly what he meant by "all the others"! _She_ was a virgin— "You should have taken her. She would have been a far better companion than that scum! You wouldn't have wasted your precious time on the likes of _him!_ "

At this I finally tear my eyes and ears away from my high school sweetheart sex fantasy,

"I thought you only cared about getting Roxanne." Looking over my shoulder, I sneer, practically joking around with this demented freak. He caught on real quick—

"You KNOW I want _her_ most of all. She's our prized possession. She _belongs_ to us, always, and _forever_ …..

My heart's aching again. Trembling, I turn full face towards Him.

"Look at what your 'love' for Uppercrust has done to you. It doesn't matter that he decided to become 'just friends' with you now—It doesn't matter if he 'changed for the better' or not!"

… What is he getting at?

"I want you to remember EVERYTHING _he's_ done to _you!_ Before they found you out!"

I know what he meant by "they". I lower a brow, trying…

"I don't remember everything." Like a boy in grade school.

" _Maximilian!_ " in disbelief, "You dumb dog! He _used_ you, _tortured_ you, and downright _humiliated_ you! Tied you up, gagged you—How can you NOT remember? What—

What is He trying to say? Other Me's grabbing my skull, jostling it around—"I _don't_ remember! Only the scars—" tearing away before jabbing with a strong finger at His inverted crosses on the arms and the gash on the side, Him suffering a sudden yelp, "—and my navel!"

He got back at me with a punch to my stomach, "Are you _fuckin' stupid_ , freshman?! Use your memory! _Use it!_ " I'm doubling over and my vision gets fuzzy, static on the screen. I seriously can't remember the details. Now my temples are pulsating. I only recall sweet caresses and the breathing of my name—getting rough sometimes and making me cry a bit, but I'd be fighting back—I wasn't used to it yet! But he _never_ —?!

Through the noise I can see him. Gone wide-eyed facing black poison, scathing— going into hysterics. Nearly pulling His hair out of my scalp, pieces floating in the air—He's almost laughing!

" _He_ made us _slaves_ , Goof Boy! _He_ NEVER cared—And He never will!"

This is _nothing_ like my voice— ". . . . . YOU— _forget!_ "

"Wh— _What are you talking about?!_ " The vision finally clears and I'm cut through with a knife from nowhere—!

A flash of red and I've shot up on the mattress, sweat rolling down my burning face! Still naked. Sheets slimy with my dew.

Taking forever to catch my breath, shivering all the while. Damp hair stuck to my skin, "What— _Ah!_ what—ha.. haa…"

The guys still aren't here yet. My face falls into my hands, " _No_ , my G…", catching myself in the phrase, beginning to calm down… I let the blood reach my brain before pushing my sore legs off the bed, bunching up the linen. Careful in my trek to the washer and dryer down the hall.

. . . What, did He. . . . . ?

Growling, "When's the last time you've looked in the mirror, you retard?"

 _That_ wasn't me. I don't think it was…

Whatever— It was just another stupid dream.

I got a test tomorrow.

And I'm fuckin' tired.

… Just another one of those lousy nights.


End file.
